As Cold as Ice
by Jenfalls23
Summary: X-men Fan-fiction Annalise Fairchild use to be normal. Until she was robbed, and raped when she was thirteen. Now fifteen years old Annalise is known as Snow, the girl made of ice, and the girl still trying to get over her past trama. She now lives at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and is now alone, until she's noticed
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was in class when it happened. Professor Xavier was giving some boring speech that he knew I wasn't listening to, and a rough looking man ran into the room and slammed the door shut.

All of us jumped, except for Professor Xavier. I put my head back down on my desk, already bored with the situation. Suddenly everybody got up and left, I didn't because I knew Professor Xavier would want to talk to me again.

Once everyone but me was gone, Charles started talking to the man "Hello Logan." he says politely, acting like 'Logan' didn't just interrupt a class session.

"How do you know my name," Charles must have said something in his head because Logan growls, "Get out of my head." then the rough man asks, "What's he doing here."

Before Charles can answer I do, " Just because I have my head down does not make me a he."

Logan looks at me surprised for a moment, probably because of my appearance, white hair, with translucent skin and eyes. But then he smirks, causing me to be taken aback.

He then reaches out and takes one of the white wisps surrounding my face into his hands, causing me to freeze. Charles immediately tries to intervene, but is already too late. Everything is already covered in a thin layer of frost.

Logan looks around skeptically, while I begin to shake. "Don't touch me!" I growl, and he freezes, then turns back to me, "Why not?"

That's when Mom and Scott come in. She's not my real mom of course, she just adopted me after the... Incident. Mom immediately takes in the situation "Snow, honey you need to calm down." but I'm still shaking and I can't stop.

That's when I feel a prick in my arm, another sedative, and pass out.

******** Dream

The three figures approach me, cautiously like I'll do the same thing to them that I did to the man. One of them stops in front of me, it's a women with red hair an kind eyes. "Hello, what's your name?" she asks calmly.

"Annalise." I say with a scratchy voice. She then asks,"What happened, to you honey?" I break down sobbing, trying to stop the images from coming back, but I fail.

She then gets a strange look on her face, and a tear leaks from her eye. "Oh no, you don't have to tell me. My name is Jean, I'm going to take care of you now, ok. Annalise can you tell me how old you are?"

I nod and whisper, "Thirteen." That's when I wake up.

I wake up screaming. I haven't had a nightmare in awhile, and it only happens when I get sedated, which is when people touch me. I don't like people touching me. Ever.

The last person who touched me is still in intensive care, the doctors still trying to unfreeze his arm. That's what usually happens to people who get close to me, so I don't get close to anyone anymore.

So now I'm awake, and I have a pretty good idea of where I am, my bedroom. It's completely covered in ice, as usual. I'm not affected by the cold anymore though so that's okay. I'm all sweaty,( A/N she can still sweat) so I go to my wardrobe, and grab a light blue polka-dot dress with brown oxfords. I brush my newly blonde hair out. I've gotten Then I take a ten minute shower and change, once I'm done I check the time. It's 10:14 third hour, so I go to Storm's class.

It's on the third floor, and my rooms on the fifth so I take the elevator down, leaving icy footprints as I go, and come up to a long corridor, third door on the right and I'm there.

Once I open the door Storm stops teaching for a second and I go up to her desk. Everyone starts whispering, I sigh and tell Storm why I was absent, she tells me to go to my seat and almost immediately starts teaching again.

I sit next to Bobby, because he's the only one immune to my powers, due to the fact he can make ice, and is therefore the safest choice. I lay my head down on the desk, and drift off until the bell rings.

{AN/}

Hey Guys!

This is my first fan-fic on this sight, I HAVE posted it on another sight Wattpad. Hope you like it. Please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's the last class of the day, and I'm going off my rocker as we speak. I'm in Beast's class at the moment, and he's boring me out of my mind, we're learning about mutant cells, and the anatomy of the mutant, it's practically the same as a humans! Just with some mutant cells.

The bell rings. As quickly as I ca,n I head to my dorm to put my stuff away. When I'm done doing that, I head to the lounge. There are three people there watching the news, the new girl, Bobby, and some guy named John. I decide to leave until I hear a very interesting line coming from the tv and I turn back around

"After two years of searching for thirteen year old Annalise Fairchild, the girl who disappeared after coming home from a volleyball game, the police have finally called off the search...," I stare at the screen, letting a lone tear fall, as a thirteen year old me comes up on the screen.

I'm smiling, still slightly laughing from a joke my friend told me. I used to have dark brown locks going just to my shoulders that were then held up by a maroon headband. My green eyes twinkling with unspoken mischief. My pearly whites, in the perfect place.

I don't realize someone's talking to me until I look up, I see the new girl, Rogue I think her name was, waving her hand in front of my face. I shake my head and look back at the screen, only to see my adoptive father looking heartbroken talking to a reporter.

"Mr. Fairchild, can you tell us what happens that night?" the female reporter asks smoothly to my father. He nods, "I was running late picking up Ann from a volleyball match, one of the only ones I wasn't able to make, when I got to where I was supposed to meet her, she wasn't there," dad stops for a second trying to hold back a sob, "I waited an hour, but she never came, that's when I called the co-" the tv's cut off my someone changing the channel, but mom already saw the whole exchange.

"Annalise!" she shouts as I run up to my dorm.

Pyro's POV (He's still going by John at the moment.)

I watched curiously as a tear fell from the girl who was making ice spread through the room. I looked back at the tv, and it clicked. She was the girl from the news report. Annalise, I think it was. I'm about to say something when Professor Grey beat me to it.

"Annalise!" but she's already running up the stairs. I look back at Jean, but she's chasing after Snow.

The girl who can never look back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once I make it to my room, I lock the door and collapse on my bed. Looking up at the ceiling, the memories of my old life come back to me. When I was a happy pre-teen who didn't know what life had in store for her, the little orphan girl still looking for the parents that would never come back for her.

I sigh as a lone tear falls. I start thinking about when I saw my adoptive dad for the first time. I was five years old, living at a crappy orphanage, where I was abused mentally, and physically. Then one day a man came and adopted me, I loved him for that. Over the next eight years we grew closer. We had a father daughter relationship, and I couldn't ask for anything more. When I was brought here, they told me I couldn't call him and tell him I was okay. It broke my ice cold heart.

The man that raised me as his own, the one that did everything for me, couldn't know I was okay. He was better than a parent, he was my hero. When I used to have nightmares he was there to wake me up and hold me tight.

Now I have nobody as special to me as he was. I'm all alone now, as I should have been eight years ago.

Logan's POV ( After he met Snow)

I watch as they carry the girl out of the room perplexed as the frost on every known and unknown surface disappears. Charles looks at me and I can tell he has something to say. But I beat him to it.

"What the hell was that!" I growl. Looking at the old man perplexed. Charles sighs and looks at Logan with a sad expression.

"Snow, has a difficult ability." He stated bluntly, "She can barely control it, and I can't blame her." The Wolverine looks at him skeptically.

"What happened to her?"


End file.
